Every Sad Song Tells a Story
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: 10 Grey's drabbles. Random characters and couples. Give it a chance.


**Every Sad Song Tells a Story**

_**10 drabbles based on an "Ipod Shuffle" prompt. I wrote this literally years ago but found it today so I thought I'd share it now. Why not, right? Lol Thanks for reading.**_

**Character:** Addie  
**Song:** Where No One Knows Me  
**Artist:** Jann Arden

She had to leave. She had to flee Seattle. There was nothing left here for her now. There never would be. She had lost Derek. She had lost Mark. She had lost everything and she had only one last functional ovary, dammit.

She watched Derek kiss Meredith's nose and Mark flirt like crazy with Callie and she had to go. She walked out of the hospital, wound her way to her car and jumped in. She didn't tell anyone she was leaving and no one tried to follow after her, let alone try to stop her.

She started the engine and just drove out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she was not coming back here. Ever. She was going someplace where no one knew her and where they couldn't judge her or her past.

**Character:** Meredith  
**Song:** Get Over It  
**Artist:** Avril Lavigne

She looked at Derek and she told him, "Go. Get out. Don't come back." He asked her why. She said, "Because I said so. Now go, seriously. Don't turn around and don't come back."

It had all started out so innocently. They were having dinner, she was trying to enjoy it but she couldn't. She realized that he wasn't ever going to commit to her, that he didn't really even respect her and so she told him to go and she meant it this time. This all occurred before they had digested their spaghetti.

As soon as he was gone, she told herself not to cry. And she listened to herself for once. Her neurotic, crazy self. She told herself to move on and get over it and she was determined to do so for once.

**Character:** Lexie  
**Song:** When You Say Nothing At All  
**Artist:** Ronan Keating

Mark had rarely told her he loved her. Alex certainly never said it, not even once. She knows they are just words but sometimes you just need to hear those words. Especially now when she's falling apart in every single way. She's seeing dead people, really, with this PTSD shit. She's freaking out and she wants to know that someone cares; anyone will do at this point.

But she's still surprised when it's her half-sister that is the one to come for her. Meredith sits beside Lexie on the cold, dirty bathroom floor at Seattle Grace and just holds her, saying nothing. This time Lexie's okay with it. Meredith is telling Lexie with her warm embrace exactly how she feels. It's true. Actions speak louder than words ever could right now.

**Character:** Callie  
**Song:** Again  
**Artist:** Janet Jackson

Mark's been gone for two years now. He married Lexie and they left Seattle to start a family away from the "complications", as they chose to put it. Callie wonders if she could have qualified as one of those complications. She tries not to think about it but it happens a lot when she's lying alone in bed at night. She left Arizona. Or Arizona left her. She's not sure how it happened really.

She's at work one day, standing at the hub going over some patient's charts when Arizona walks by. "You haven't heard the news, I take it."

"What news?"

"Mark Sloan's back in Seattle. He's coming back to the hospital to take up his old position... And Lexie's not coming with him."

Callie's heart hammers in her chest. She doesn't know what to say but Arizona seems to realize what she's thinking. Mark's back again and Callie is happy about it whether she should be or not.

**Characters:** Izzie and George  
**Song:** Cry  
**Artist:** Mandy Moore

Izzie watches George asleep in the hospital bed. Well, he's in a coma actually. She knows that. She's a doctor after all. The chances of him waking up are slim-to-not-going-to-happen, ever or simply put, pigs will fly first. She's a new bride and she should be with her husband where she belongs but all she can do is sit here next to George, holding his painfully limp hand, watching and praying for any sign he's going to wake up. She has heard whisperings that George's parents will pull the plug if he doesn't regain consciousness soon and she thinks pulling the plug sounds so horrible. It's such an unforgiving phrase.

"C'mon, George, wake up, okay?" She says as tears work down her face. "For me. Alright?"

He doesn't wake up. She knows he never will and she cries, perhaps more than she should, is sadder than she has a right to be. But this is George. Her George and this is breaking her heart.

**Character:** Derek  
**Song:** Irreplaceable  
**Artist:** Beyonce

"To the left. Your box of stuff is in the left part of the closet," she says and he cringes again. He's been here before. That's why he lived in a trailer for such a long time. Cause he knew he was going to always be moving between places, between women. He walked away from Addison but only after he felt like she pushed him out. Meredith kicked him out too. Rose was next. And now, here's Izzie telling him to scram too, "go and get gone". He wasn't stupid enough to believe their relationship would last but he had hoped somehow that it would.

When he doesn't move fast enough, Izzie stomps over and picks up the box herself, shoving it into his arms so fast that his old piggy bank from childhood tumbles out and breaks open on the floor. He looks at her. "Seriously, Iz, that was really old. Its irreplaceable. They don't make 'em that way anymore."

"Nothing is irreplaceable, Derek. Not even you. So just go and use the money inside it to buy a new one." Then she turns away from him and he has no choice but to leave another relationship behind.

**Characters:** Meredith and Alex  
**Song:** I Want to Know What Love Is  
**Artist:** Tina Arena

"Alex, you don't know what love is," Meredith said. "Not even close. You're like an emotional cripple."

"Then show me," he said as he moved over to her, closing the distance between them.

"What?" She looked down at his big hands wrapped around her own smaller ones.

"I want you to show me. Teach me. Whatever. I want you in my life, Mer, so I'm willing to be your pupil."

"My 'love pupil'?" Meredith asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why not, right?"

"Because you're unteachable. You're not humble or giving or -" He silences her with a hot kiss that leaves her breathless.

She finally pulls away. "That was out of line. I was trying to break up with you. You are all wrong for me."

"No, I'm fucked up, Mer. But guess what, no offense, so are you."

"Hey!"

"Which actually makes us perfect for each other as crazy as that sounds. And I've never wanted to be in love, I've never felt I could be, but with you ... It's there. Something real. That feeling that I can't walk away and I don't want you to either... Don't walk away, Mer."

She nods. "I won't walk away. This is just getting too good all of a sudden."

**Character:** Mark  
**Song:** Dreaming of You  
**Artist:** Selena

"You've been daydreaming about me again huh?" He asks her in a quiet but still cocky voice as she walks by him in the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asks, giving him a stern look. Or trying to.

"I can tell. You were standing at the hub for quite a while just staring off into space and you had this certain look on your face that you only used to make when we were actively screwing each other. It was your 'O' face."

Callie shook her head. "Now who's daydreaming?"

"Nope, Torres, I still get to you. I still drive you crazy with desire."

"You're married now, Mark."

"In your daydreams, I bet I'm not." He smirks then. "Or maybe I am... You aren't opposed to threesomes if I remember correctly ..."

Callie threw him a dirty look and started stomping away. "Yep, she still wants me," he murmured.

**Character:** Miranda  
**Song:** So Beautiful  
**Artist:** Chris de Burgh

"You look beautiful today," Ben says looking over at her across the operating table.

Miranda shakes her head and pierces him with her best "don't you dare go there" look. She is supposed to be disappointed when he doesn't even flinch but instead his cheekbones lift so that she can tell he's smiling or even smirking behind his paper mask. But the thing is she's not disappointed that she doesn't intimidate him. She likes that he likes her. Hell, she likes him. God, she likes him so much and yet she hates that. If she admits it, then people will talk about it, whisper about it and she hates to be the subject of gossip.

He tells her she's beautiful again and though she wants to ignore him on principal alone, she finds herself smiling underneath the mask she always wears to hide her feelings.

**Character:** Richard Webber  
**Song:** Strawberry Wine  
**Artist:** Deanna Carter

Ellis is gone but he still thinks about her probably more than he should, more than he has even a right to. He's still married after all. But she was the first woman he ever truly loved. Probably the last one too.

In some strange way, they were perfect for each other but it never had worked out. It definitely would never work out now.

He sometimes thinks of the first time they came together in every sense of the word. That cold exterior Ellis wore that everyone saw had completely melted away in those moments that their bodies were joined together. They drank wine and they laughed and kissed like it was their first taste of love and like they would be together forever though of course, they both knew that was never going to be the case.


End file.
